Marauder's Mischief
by Shniblet47
Summary: This is a story of the good old days. Back when Lily and James were in school. Read on and please review.


Marauder's Mischief

Off to a Good Start

Lily Evans was with her parents on platform 9 ¾ as the Hogwarts Express started its engine. She hugged and kissed her parents good-bye and wished that her sister, Petunia, would have come along to send her off. As she opened the door to her compartment, a head of gorgeous black hair caught her eyes. She looked down to find that the hair belonged to the second hottest 6th year, Sirius Black.

Lily found the compartment her three best friends were in, waiting for her to join them. She walked in on a conversation between Jenny and her other 2 best friends, Hanna and Lexi. Jenny was telling them about her summer break, which she spent with her first cousin James Potter. Lily hated James' guts ever since she first met him, even though he was the cutest of the 6th years! She knew that James really liked her but he was just so cruel to the Slytherins. She didn't know how Sirius was his best friend. Every time she heard the name James Potter, this anger inside her rose up because of the way he and his friends treated other students. But deep down she wanted Sirius, James' best friend, to ask her out. She'd had this crush on him since 3rd year when the team scored the winning goal in the Quidditch match that won the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindors. He flashed her this gorgeously handsome look which made her knees weak and her heart beat uncontrollably. She still remembered it. He had looked right at her and gave her one of his famous smiles.

Sitting on Lily's right was Hanna Jones. Hanna's extremely curly brown hair, medium in length, flattered her face. She was just normal for her age in weight and in height, and she had pretty gray eyes. She studied very hard, but didn't do too well. She was often excluded, but would always help a friend in need. She was a great listener and always tried to prevent fights within the foursome.

Across from Lily, sitting on the left, was Jenny Potter. She had long, silky, pure, thick, shiny, black hair, identical to her cousin, James. She was very skinny and so petite, that the top of her head barely reached Hanna's eyebrows. She often led the group in their endeavors, and didn't care about school much, but did very well in spite of it. She had a great sense of humor and showed it off in class, which often resulted in her being put in detention. Lexi, Hanna and Lily all teased Jenny about her big crush on Remus Lupin, which she denied ever having. The funny thing was that she seemed to have a crush on Sirius Black, too, Remus's best friend.

Across from Lily on the right, was the girl who was most sought after in the whole school. Lexi was gorgeous and every boy would just stare at her long strawberry-blonde hair and amazingly beautiful hazel eyes. She was very tall and thin, but her hair still reached her waist. She was very popular and didn't care about school too much resulting in bad grades, especially in her OWLs. Lily didn't understand why not one of the Marauders was attracted to Lexi, the ravishing beauty. It seemed that Lexi and James, who had the best looks as everyone knew, would be perfect together. She knew that Lexi had the biggest crush on James in the whole entire world. But instead of James returning Lexi's affection, he liked Lily, who despised him!

Lily was very pretty herself. She had medium length, wavy, thick, beautiful, red hair. Her eyes were a sparkling, enchanting emerald green which caught the attention of James Potter, to her dislike, and many other students. Lily was naturally good at school, but studied anyway. She was kind of a goody- goody and all the teachers loved her. She was very brave, clever, funny and cheerful. Even though she had good looks, and she knew it, it didn't make sense that the horrid James would like her out of everyone, especially when she despised him and had a huge crush on Sirius.

The Marauders, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting in the next compartment. James, the leader, was very handsome. He was tall and muscular, and his jet black hair looked best when it was all wind swept. He had gorgeous hazel eyes and was the Quidditch team Captain, playing as the seeker for Gryffindor. He always joked in class and out, and had a hobby of hexing the Slytherins. He did great in school without trying.

Sirius Black, with his longish shiny, almost metallic, black hair and grey eyes, was Lily's fantasy boyfriend. He was tall and muscular like James and was great at Quidditch. He was a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was ten times funnier and wittier than James. He, like James, had a great sense of humor. But Sirius' sense of humor was much more different then James. James was funny by saying jokes and acting funny. He was the one that people liked. But Sirius's sense of humor is more of the crazy and zany one. Like jumping on the bed kind of funny! But when he wanted to he could be a little less wild but still crazy. Always crazy! He was always restless and could never stay still. He had detention almost every night. He had a new girlfriend every week and usually was the one who broke the relationship, but the girls loved him anyway.

Remus Lupin had short, blond, sandy hair. He was the serious one of the group. He tried very hard to keep everyone else out of trouble. But when he would get hyper or into a prank, he was the mastermind. He had a steady girlfriend named Alixandera, who was in the same dormitory as Lily and her friends. For Lily, she was her only chance of ever getting Sirius to like her. If she was ever in a fight with her other friends, which sometimes would happen a lot, she would always go to Alixandera. The Marauders don't even think of getting in the way of Remus and Alix. They all agreed that she was one of the best things, second to them of course, that happened to Remus. Remus always did amazing in school. He had the best grades out of all of them. James and Sirius didn't try and get good grades. This would be the case with Remus, but he liked to try and do well in school. He found his schoolwork interesting and he wished to go on and teach in Hogwarts. He too was on the Griifindor Quidditch team as the keeper. Oh ya, and he was a werewolf, though Lily didn't know that yet.

Peter, the tag along and roommate, was a short and chubby boy. His light brown hair and watery, squinty eyes, suited his personality very well. He is usually in the shadows, but got into trouble with the Marauders, like a true friend. He didn't do so well in school and the same with girls most of the time. But he's had some luck. He's a Marauder!

Lily and her friends were talking about their summer break and the snack trolley came around, so Lily went to buy a licorice wand. Lucius Malfoy came walking down the hall with his goonies, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy was a Slytherin and Lily hated him more than James. He was nasty, mean, ugly, a Slytherin and all other low things.

He'd had an embarrasing crush on Lily all through 5th year and finally perked up the courage to ask her out at Hogsmeade on Valentines Day. She, of course, rejected him. He was crushed and vowed to make her and her friends' lives miserable for as long as he lived.

He decided to start now. He looked straight into Lily's eyes and kindly said to the lady with the trolley that everyone had gotten what they needed. When the trolley lady left, Malfoy sniggered and pulled out his wand to hex Lily. Just then James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black came zooming down the hall to Malfoy, and James shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand. He swore a few times under his breath, picked up his wand, and walked back to his compartment. The girls all saw this, and Lexi and Jenny, in awe, and probably not thinking about what they were saying, asked the Marauders to sit with them in their compartment. The Marauders accepted, and they talked together all through the end of the ride.


End file.
